The Discovery
by Zhulia
Summary: What's this? Our favorite La Corda characters have stumbled upon... FANFICTION? oneshot.


Author's Note: Hi there! My first Fanfiction....Hope you like it!

I don't own La Corda D'oro. I wish I did.

* * *

Yunoki stared at the group of kids in front of him. They were all his kouhai, aside from Hihara, but his personality made him seem more like a little kid than everyone else. These were the people that participated in that intra-school concours with him, and he feared for their safety. It seemed as if someone, or more of someone**s**, were more or less stalking them. In fact, these people knew so much about them they had to be stalkers. No, scratch that. They were just sick minded people. Nonetheless, the issue was down right scary, and he felt his kouhai should know.

"What is it Yunoki?" asked Hihara.

"Yes, Yunoki-sempai. What would be so important as to calling us out of lunch break? Is it Kanayan?" asked Tsuchuira.

"No. But it certainly is important." Answered Yunoki. "Recently, I've been searching the Internet for some score sheets, but I came across something, shall I say, _interesting_…"

"Huh?"asked Kahoko

"Well, I came across a website."

"And so?" asked Hihara.

"Well, it seems like we all have stalkers. It's kinda hard to explain. I think I should show you instead." Yunoki said, pulling out his laptop. Everyone gathered around as he opened up Firefox and typed "fanfiction .net" into the address bar. A few quick clicks and TADA! The title read "La Corda D'Oro Fanfiction Archive."

"How is this so bad?" asked Hino. "It's just a bunch of stories. How bad can they- wait! Is that…me?" Hino asked as she pointed to the first story's description.

"Ne, Tsukimori, you're in this too." Said Tsuchuira. "Wait, What?" He continued, reading the description. It read:

_Finally, they realized their feelings for one another. They had both confessed and were finally going out, but tonight was special as they made their way to Tsukimori's bedroom. "Kahoko, I love you." He said. "Tsukimori, I love you too." LenxKaho, please review! LEMON._

"TSUKIMORI! YOU DID NOT!" cried a nervous Hihara. "This isn't true is it?"

"It gets worse." Said Yunoki. "Just read the story."

The concour participants eyes widened at what they read. Hino and Tsukimori leaned in closer to the screen, to make sure they weren't deceiving themselves. It read:

_They finally made their way to the bedroom, and Tsukimori lay Hino down onto his bed. Their eyes met, and Tsukimori leaned down, giving Hino a passionate kiss. They exchanged tongues while Tsukimori began to unbutton Hino's shirt…_

Hino and Tsukimori, realizing how close together they were, quickly moved away. They tried not to glance at one another, both wearing huge blushes on their faces.

Awkward silence.

"Tsukimori, I didn't think you were capable of doing such a thing." Tsuchuira joked.

"But wait Tsuchuira, there's one of you too!" said Yunoki, pulling up the next story.

"Ah! Me in it again?" cried Hino as she read the description:

_Ryoutaro and Kaho are getting married! But what's this? Kaho is…..Pregnant? But, who's child is it? RyouxKaho R&R!_

"What the…" Tsuchiura said as he began to read the story.

"_Ryou, darling, I have something to tell you," cried Kaho._

"_What is it Kaho darling?" asked Ryoutaro._

"_Dear, I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." Kaho blurted out._

"_Doesn't that mean…? I'm a father! That's great, Kaho darling!"_

"_But the child…"_

"_What darling?"_

"_It's Kazuki's."_

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kaho screamed. "WHAT DO THEY TAKE ME FOR, SOME KIND OF SLUT?"

Hihara, on the otherhand, was staring at the screen, mouth wide open and so shaky it looked like he was about to crumble.

"Darling?" Tsuchiura said. "eww."

"Oh, hey, look at this one!" said Yunoki, pointing to the next story. The description read:

_ Fuyumi and Keiichi's wedding! So cute! I am totally in love with this couple. KeiixSho Please review!_

Fuyumi, who had been standing in the corner quickly turned beet red while Shimizu stared blankly at the screen.

_"I do."_

_ "You may kiss the bride."_

_ Fuyumi was surprised when she felt Keiichi's soft lips suddenly on hers. They were the same lips that she had felt countless times before. But this time was different, more magical. She returned the kiss. _

Fuyumi, too embarrassed to do anything froze in her spot. She shuddered violently, and after about a minute dashed quickly out of the room. Shimizu just kept blinking.

"Yunoki-sempai, this one is about you…" Shimizu finally said, breaking the silence that followed.

"_You've always been the best toy, Kahoko," said Yunoki. What he didn't know, well, you'll have to read to find out! Yunoki-centric._

Yunoki's eyes widened when he saw the text. Heck, it was a total reenactment of the time he was killing time with Kaho in the school infirmary. How did someone know about this? Could they have seen?

"Hey, look at this one, it's…"

"Kanazawa-sensei and Ousaki-sempai?!?" everyone said outloud.

"Let's not go there," said Tsuchuira

"Agreed," said Hino.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Yunoki quickly turned off his laptop, and everyone left silently.

The concour participants avoided each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Author's Note:

So...How was it? PLEASE write a REVIEW!!! Any comments, critique, suggestions, "just saying hi", even flames appreciated! And please do tell me about spelling or grammar errors. I'm only human.

CLICK ME!!!

\/ \/ \/


End file.
